My Idiot Best Friend
by Stellar Night
Summary: Eliza has thought as Gilbert as just a friend. Nothing more. But eventually, everything must change.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on my couch, playing games on my laptop when all hell broke loose.

Aka, Gilbert called.

I'm not sure why I'm still friends with that idiot. He's of no use at all, and all he ever does is annoy me and declare to the world how awesome he is. But I felt obliged to answer the phone, because he is my best friend, after all. Besides, if I didn't, he'd just call again and again, and waste my phone's battery.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. "What do you want this time, Gilbert?"

"I want to hang out with you. Feel honored that someone as awesome as me wants to grace someone as lousy as you with my awesomeness."

I sighed. "No."

"Yes."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't, then I will tell Roderich that you're still interested in him," Gilbert stated calmly. "You know what that would mean, Eliza."

I felt my blood boil. "You know I broke up with him! He's probably doesn't want me for a girlfriend anymore!"

"That's a lie. Roderich is still head over heels for you."

"He just wants to be friends!"

"I wouldn't say giving you flowers is a sign of just wanting friendship."

"You-" I started to cuss him out, but he cut me off.

"If you're not over to my house in ten minutes, then I will call Roderich and tell him that you want to patch things up, and be his girlfriend again. You think his flirting is annoying now? Just wait until I tell him that."

"Fine," I snapped, then hung up the phone. That bastard. Using blackmail on me. I got off the couch, and into my car. I was over to his house exactly in nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds.

**-Break-**

When I got to Gilbert's house, I didn't even bother knocking. Gil had given me a key three years ago. He had handed me the key and said, "Here, Eliza! The awesome me has given you a key to his palace! That way, you can come over whenever and amuse me!"

I unlocked the door and walked in, yet I noticed something unusual when I entered. The house was silent. That almost never happened. Either Gilbert was here, or his friends Francis and Antonio, or his brother Ludwig. "Hello?" I called out. Nobody answered me.

I walked down the hall and into the living room. I didn't see anyone there, so I looked in the kitchen. No one there, either. I climbed the stairs and went into Gilbert's bedroom.

Gilbert was fast asleep on his bed, snoring slightly. I saw an opportunity to annoy him, and get revenge on all the times he's pissed me off. I carefully tiptoed over to his bed, then climbed onto the bed and crawled over him. I then proceeded to sit on him, grinning evilly.

Surprisingly, the over-confident Prussian didn't wake up. Instead, he just snored louder. I started bouncing on his chest, but he still didn't open his eyes.

Then, to my utter horror, he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me to his chest, still asleep. He thought I was a pillow! I struggled to get free of his arms, but he was too strong.

My face heated up, for reasons unknown. It was probably too hot in the room, or something. I couldn't think about the other alternative. There was no way I could have feelings for my best friend, could I?

I slapped Gilbert's face to wake him up. He winced and opened his eyes. He looked confused for a moment, then grinned when he saw I was on top of him. "Trying to make romantic advancements on the awesome Gilbert, are we, Eliza?"

I crawled off of him. "No, you pervert! You were asleep, and I sat on you, but you thought I was a damn pillow!"

Gilbert laughed. "Then why is your face so red?" he teased.

"It's probably too hot in here," I lied, walking to the window and opening it. "There. That's better."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at myself in the mirror, playing with the crystal necklace on my neck, twisting it around my finger.

Somehow, Gil had persuaded me to join him to go on an "outing" with his brother Ludwig, and Ludwig's cute Italian boyfriend Feliciano. Gilbert had assured me this wasn't a double date, but it sure felt like it to me.

The doorbell rang. I walked over and opened the door. Gilbert was standing there in a button down shirt and slacks, looking uncomfortable. "Hi," he said.

I giggled. "Wow. I've never seen you this dressed up, Gil."

He scowled. "Ludwig made me. He said if I didn't dress up, I couldn't go. Of _course_ he had to choose the fanciest Italian restaurant in town for his boyfriend."

I trotted down my steps, walking towards Ludwig's car. "It looks funny on you."

Gilbert followed me. "I always look awesome. Besides, speak for yourself. You're in a dress!" He flashed me a perverted grin. "But, I must say. You look very pretty."

I felt my face heat up again, and I was sort of pleased he said that, even though I'd never admit it. "Damn you, jerk."

I opened the door to the backseat of the car, but to my surprise, Antonio and Francis were already sitting there.

Ludwig looked from the front seat at me. "We're dropping Antonio and Francis off at their houses before the date. You'll all have to squish in there."

Feliciano waved at me from the front seat. "Hello, Eliza!"

I smiled at him. Francis scooted over, and I got in next to him. Gilbert sat down on the other side of me.

Great. I was stuck between the Frenchman and the Prussian. Francis put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. "You look very sexy, my dear. Maybe after your date you can come to my place," he whispered in my ear, wiggling his eyebrows.

I pulled myself out of his grasp. "No way. And anyway, this isn't a date."

Antonio smacked Francis on the head. "Leave the poor girl alone," he told Francis.

"Thank you," I said to Antonio.

A few minutes later, Ludwig dropped off Antonio and Francis. He drove to the restaurant, and pulled into a parking space.

The restaurant was beautiful. As our hostess led us to our candlelit table for four, I admired the twinkling crystal chandeliers and the soft setting.

The hostess led us to a booth, and I sat down next to Gilbert. "This place is almost as awesome as me!" he said with a grin.

"It doesn't take much to be more awesome than you," I informed him. He pouted.

"I think Gilbert is nice!" Feliciano stated.

I stared at Feliciano. "I remember when I used to play dress-up with you," I said absently.

Ludwig practically choked on his water. "You played _dress-up_ with him?"

"Si!" Feliciano exclaimed, nodding his head quickly. "Elizaveta used to make dresses and have me model in them!"

Ludwig's eye twitched. "Sometimes I can't believe how girly you are," he mumbled at Feli.

"But you still like me!" Feliciano said.

"Ja. I do," Ludwig assured him. Feliciano beamed.

All of a sudden, Gilbert got an excited look on his face. This couldn't be good.

"Tuesday is Valentines Day!" he informed us with a big smile. I counted on my fingers. Tuesday was three days away. Most likely, that day would be like any others. Roderich might bother me, but that was it, although part of me secretly hoped that Gilbert would do something for me. I couldn't tell if he liked me or not, even though his feelings were usually so easily read.

Feliciano rested his head on Ludwig's shoulder. "I know! I could never forget Valentines Day."

I shrugged. "I forgot about it," I admitted.

Gilbert swung an arm around my shoulder. "I wouldn't expect you to remember it, Elizaveta. Only awesome people remember it."

"You really are full of yourself, aren't you?" I asked, glaring at him.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. He's always been like that."

"I know," I said. "I think I would – I've been friends with him for fourteen years, since we were three."

"That's a long time!" Feliciano commented.

"Sometimes I think of it as fourteen years of torture," I informed Feliciano. He laughed.

"That's not very nice," Gilbert said, sticking his lower lip out.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop pretending to be upset. It doesn't suit you."

Gilbert immediately brightened up, beaming. "You're right! The awesome me always needs to be happy-go-lucky!"

At that moment, our food came, and we continued to chat for a while more. After our food was done, Ludwig led us to the car.

He dropped off an exhausted Feliciano first, then drove to my house. Gilbert walked me up to my door.

"You know, I had a really good time tonight," he told me, a faint blush on his cheeks. He smiled at me.

I had almost never seen him this serious, but it was nice to see his sweet side. "Me too," I said honestly.

Gilbert leaned down real quick and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He ran off before I could respond.

Before I went inside, I touched the spot where he kissed me, a small smile gracing my lips.

**A/N:**

** So, if you haven't been to my profile yet, you probably don't know if this is my first fanfiction. Well, it is. I didn't put that in the summary because I know a lot of people won't read a fanfiction if they know it's someone's first. Anyway, thanks for reading my story! Rate, review, and all that. It would make my day!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

I felt like crying.

It was Valentines Day, and Gilbert had been avoiding me all day. He hadn't talked to me in any of our classes, and at lunch he disappeared from the surface of the earth. Hell, even when I passed him in the hall, he had kept his head down.

So, now school was over, and I was sitting in my room, reading yaoi manga to distract myself from the hardships of life.

I didn't get why I was so upset. Maybe it was because I had to realize I liked Gilbert. In a romantic way. No, scratch that. I didn't _like _him; I _loved_ him.

Holy crap. I had fallen head-over-heels for my best friend. And I didn't even know if he liked me back.

I sighed, putting my manga back under my bed. I put my hands behind my head and stared at my ceiling. It was 10:30 PM at night, and I should probably go to sleep, but I felt as if I couldn't go to sleep just yet.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Who would be visiting at this hour? I ran down the stairs and opened the front door. To my shock, Gilbert was standing there.

"Gil? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You probably missed my awesome presence, huh?"

"Where were you?" I inquired. "You avoided me!"

Gilbert shifted his weight. He was keeping his arms behind his back for some reason; it looked like he was holding something. "Well, you see, I avoided you for a very good reason."

"What?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, it's Valentines day."

"I've noticed."

"Um...well..." Gilbert blushed.

I cocked my head, waiting for his answer.

"Okay, I like you," he said, holding out what was behind his back. "And I wanted to give you this."

I gasped. He gave me a bouquet of flowers, and not just any flowers. The national flower of Hungary, red tulips.

I took them from his arms. "Thank you very much," I said. "I love them. You did your research!"

"Yeah, well, I have a crush on you. You're worth doing research for," Gilbert confessed. "I just want to know one thing."

"And what is that?" I replied.

"Do you love the awesome me back?"

Instead of answering, I went up on tip-toe and kissed him. That should be a sufficient enough answer.

For a second, Gilbert seemed surprised, but then leaned into the kiss, putting his arms around my waist.

While we were making out, suddenly I heard the click of a camera and a familiar laugh coming from the front bushes. I whipped around, and sure enough, Francis was crouching there, camera in hand. "Ohonhonhon."

"YOU CREEPER!" I shouted, fuming. I quickly opened the front door and grabbed the frying pan on the table next to the door. I kept it there for emergencies, and this counted as one.

As soon as the Frenchy saw the pan, he was running down the driveway, laughing as he went. Spuming profanities, I chased after him. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY WERE YOU STALKING ME?"

"I am the master of romance. I was just observing your skills," Francis replied, still running down the sidewalk. He was faster than me, and soon I couldn't keep up.

I walked back to my house. Gilbert was waiting for me.

"Francis keeping you busy?" he asked, chuckling.

"Is this a normal thing for him?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Hey Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Am 'I allowed to call you my boyfriend now?" I teased.

"Sure. But only if you call me awesome, too."

"Alright, awesome boyfriend."

"That's me! And you're my semi-awesome girlfriend," Gilbert declared.

"Only semi-awesome?" I whined.

"Yes. You'll never be as awesome as me."

I chuckled, then kissed him again.

After a few minutes, Gilbert had to leave. I went inside the house, and got into bed. Right before I went to sleep, I whispered, "An awesome day indeed."

And it was.


End file.
